Tales of the Dark: Lucius Malfoy
by malfoyforever
Summary: Drabbles. A desire for power and glory leads Lucius Malfoy and his friend Sylvain Nott to the Dark Lord. Needless to say, he gets more than he bargains for. Oh, and that girlfriend of his? She doesn't seem to find Death Eaters sexy... ON HIATUS.
1. Father and Son

_Father and Son_

"Well." Lucius pushed away the plate. "I've got to go see the Dark Lord now, Father."

Abraxas stared at his son, chewing on his cigar. He exhaled.

"Be careful, son. I've heard many things about the Dark Lord and his ways."

Just before he walked out of the room, Lucius turned.

"Father," he said, "if you know that the Dark Lord is dangerous, why do you want me to serve him?"

* * *

><p><strong>A serie of drabbles revolving around Lucius Malfoy, from his beginnings as a Death Eater to the end of the Second War. Please read and review!<strong>


	2. Reasons

_Reasons_

"It's here?"

Sylvain Nott nodded, his dark eyes darting to and fro the entrance of the Dark Lord's main entrance. For once, he was not expensively dressed; to say, neither was Lucius. And it would be an understatement to say that they were nervous. "Father wrote to me about it in his will."

"Well, if you're sure, then." Lucius licked his lips and told himself that he should be happy – it was his duty, after all.

Then why, pray tell, did he feel as if he were digging his own grave?

Deciding to leave the poetics to Nott, Lucius strutted forward and motioned for his best mate to follow, when their route was barred by a thin young man with shaggy black hair and a small curved moustache. "You've thought long and hard about this?"

Rabastan Lestrange stepped forward, staring at the two of them with his dark eyes. Lucius knew him, of course; Rabastan had been at his older brother's wedding, which Lucius had attended during the summer preceding his sixth year. "Malfoy," he acknowledged, tilting his head, "Nott – ah, yes. Unfortunate about your father. He was a good, loyal Death Eater." He dug a cigarette from somewhere inside his cloak and lit it with his wand. "Why are you here?"

Lucius stared at him. "To serve the Dark Lord and preserve our pureblood heritage, Lestrange."

"And you're taking up your father's mantle," Rabastan said; Sylvain nodded. "That was why I was here, too." He exhaled; rings of smoke unfurling from that damn Muggle contraption. "You can't get out of here, you know," he said conversationally. "When you join, it's for life."

Lucius stepped closer. "Are you trying to discourage us from joining?"

"No." Rabastan smiled; it was unsettling. He took one last puff from his cigarette and stubbed it, and then threw it on the floor. "I'm just warning you. It would be a shame to lose comrades, you know. What with the mad action the Aurors have begun taking against us, our numbers are more than endangered."

"We're willing to acknowledge the dangers." Sylvain spoke up for the two of them.

"That is quite _magnificent_," he stepped out of the way. "It's inside. Be careful with the Dark Lord. He will accept nothing bordering on disrespect, boys."

"Mm," Lucius muttered, and then the two boys trampled inside.

Lucius could still feel Lestrange's dark eyes on him. Long after he and Sylvain disappeared in the darkened hall, Rabastan remained there, staring, his eyes glinting imperceptibly.


	3. Loyalty

_Loyalty_

Once the Dark Lord was done and finished with Sylvain, Lucius was called into the room. His first thought was Voldemort was no interior decorator; his second thought was that Voldemort looked like a monster. Literally; who had red eyes? And whose skin was so... abnormally pale?

Oh – and what had happened to his nose?

As if he was a Legilimens, which he probably was, the Dark Lord stepped closer and took Lucius's chin, turning it so that he was looking into his eyes. Lucius shuddered; and then he released him, quick as that. "Greetings, young Malfoy," Voldemort said softly. "What brings you here?"

"I wish to serve you, my Lord."

"Hmm." The Dark Lord let go of him and turned.

A horrifying thought hit Lucius at that moment.

_What if the Dark Lord didn't want him to serve him?_

Voldemort chuckled, a very scary sound indeed. "Do not worry, young Malfoy. You have many qualities – your reputation, as one – that will be useful to me when the time comes." He tilted his head, in thought. "Hold out your arm."

Lucius did as he was told.

"Do you swear your allegiance upon me, Lucius Malfoy?" Voldemort whispered, his wand hovering over the white canvas that was Lucius's arm. "Do you swear to serve me loyally until the end of your days, Malfoy?"

He did not hesitate, though a red alarm was flaring throughout his mind. He chose to ignore it. "Yes," Lucius Malfoy said, loudly and clearly, his voice resounding in the large room. "Yes, my Lord, I do."

Voldemort tapped his wand on Lucius's left forearm.

Immediately, there was pain. The room swam before his eyes; he screamed in pain, holding his forearm. Voldemort walked away from his new follower, unaffected thoroughly. "It is done," the Dark Lord said simply, and he left the boy there, writhing on the ground mercilessly.

This was Lucius Malfoy's first taste of the life he had chosen to pursue.


	4. Place

_Place _

"Malfoy!" Bellatrix Lestrange snarled, standing over him with her arms crossed, "Get _up_, you useless lump of fat!"

Lucius obeyed, glaring at her as he did so. He realised that she wasn't the only other Death Eater in the room with him; several of his older comrades stood behind her, peering at him. Some of the men's faces were uncertain; others sneered at him, looking pleased at Bellatrix's intimidation of him.

"What do you want, Bellatrix?" Lucius asked tersely.

This raised snickers and wolf-whistling from Bellatrix's cronies. The she-Death Eater pranced forward, grabbed him by the shoulders, and slammed him into a nearby wall. Lucius's eyes watered; he continued glaring at her, breathing heavily.

"I want," Bellatrix snapped, her wand at his throat, "to show you your place, Malfoy." She gestured vaguely to the men behind her. "Don't you think that because you're from that oh-so-lovely family of blonds," she dug her wand deeper into Lucius's cheek, "that you necessarily hold a higher rank in the Dark Lord's circles, filthy little scumbag. You have to earn it."

"I know," Lucius retorted, "I was Slytherin, too."

One of the men snickered. "Whatev'r yer say, Malfoy," shot the heavyset man. Judging from his muscular built and his dull speech, Lucius decided he was either a Crabbe, or a Goyle. Crabbe-or-Goyle turned towards his comrades. "Them kids're so bloody funny these days, I gotter say."

Bellatrix continued breathing on Lucius's face; he wished that he could inch away from her hot, cigarette-induced breath. Her heavily-lidded, long-lashed dark grey eyes locked with his stormy grey. "You and your smart mouth, Malfoy... It will get you in trouble one day. Even my sister will not stand for it anymore, once I have my say."

"Once you what?" Lucius said blankly, but she let him go, making him sink against the wall.

Bellatrix Lestrange laughed, a high, unhinged sound.

"You'll see, Malfoy," she smirked, gesturing for the men to follow her. "You'll see."

And she and her fellow Death Eaters left, leaving Lucius wondering on the floor what the hell she had meant.


	5. Girl Troubles

_Girl Troubles_

"Narcissa! Narcissa."

The blonde girl slowed down and turned to face him, bouncing on her heels momentarily. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Lucius stared at her and crossed his arms. If she insisted on being bitchy today, he'd play by her rules. "Your bloody sister told you, didn't she?"

She scowled and kicked him. "Don't call my sister that," Narcissa snapped. "And she has a reason to. It'd be rich for me to be dating a Death Eater without knowing it, don't you think?"

Lucius leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. "I already told you I was planning to," he retorted, glaring. "This shouldn't be coming as a surprise, especially not from _Bellatrix_, of all people."

She threw up her hands. "Oh, well - you expect me to nod along when you're outside playing murderer boy? No, thank you."

"I'm not-"

"Stop this, Lucius. We both know you're going to murder someone eventually. It's part of your job plan, isn't it?"

"You're being unfair."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him. "No, I'm not. I already watched Bella go over to the Dark Lord, Lucius. I know what service can do to a person."

"I promise I won't be like her." _She was barking mad to begin with_, he wanted to add, but he figured he had already angered his girlfriend enough for the day.

Narcissa sent him a cold, indifferent look that hurt him more than anything. "Don't promise something you can't keep," she said coldly, before sauntering off.

Lucius swore loudly, bared his teeth, and punched the wall with all his might.


	6. Friend's Advice

_Friend's Advice_

Sylvain looked at Lucius's broken hand with mild amusement. "What the hell did she do to you?"

"Narcissa didn't break my hand," Lucius grumbled, pulling out a chair with his good hand. "A wall did."

His best mate snickered. "Poor little Lucius punched the wall, you mean? How utterly sweet."

"Just heal it, Nott," said Lucius through gritted teeth. "Cut me the slack, will you?"

"Idiot." Sylvain rolled his eyes. "Fine. I just need to go borrow some Skele-Gro. Some of those bones are broken pretty badly - might be easier to regrow them."

"Fun," he muttered darkly as his friend left the room. He had had to regrow bones before, when he'd badly broken his arm during a Quidditch match.

Needless to say, he wasn't exactly excited to have to take Skele-Gro again.

Sylvain returned a few moments later, a brown-haired girl trailing after him. April Rosier - seventh year Slytherin.

Also Narcissa's best girlfriend and cousin on her mother's side.

"Hello, Lucius," she greeted, though less warmly than she would have usually had. "Hold out your hand - this might hurt a bit."

Lucius did as he was told and closed his eyes until the pain subsided a bit.

"Drink this." Sylvain seemed seriously annoyed with him; he was waving a vial of green liquid in his face. "It's the Skele-Gro."

Lucius took a sip with his good hand and narrowly missed spitting the putrid liquid in his friend's face. "You've spiked this," he said crossly. "It didn't taste like that last time I took it."

"How thick can you get?" Sylvain sighed. "It's supposed to taste like that! You must have a rather... faulty memory, Malfoy."

"I didn't come here to get insulted." Lucius wrinkled his nose as he took another sip of the horrid medicinal potion. "I came here to-"

"To get Narcissa back?" Sylvain slid in the chair opposite to Lucius, smirking at the other boy's indignated look. "Don't pretend, Malfoy. We both know that you're smitten with the girl."

Lucius scowled. "And we both know you're smitten with Rosier, Nott."

"So what?" Sylvain leaned from the other end of the table. "You want to get her back, prat?"

He sighed. "You're going to suggest that I give her roses, Nott, aren't you?"

"_So_ cliché, Malfoy." Long, thin fingers rapped against the hard wood of the table impatiently. Sylvain couldn't help but smirk. "I thought you were experienced with those girls, Malfoy?"

"Being a player is different from being in a long-term relationship." Lucius's lip curled. "It's simple: seduce her, fuck her, and then leave. Friends with benefits, you know? You get hurt less that way."

Sylvain snickered. "What will Narcissa say when she hears that, Malfoy?"

"I'm pretty sure that she's been with her fair share of blokes," Lucius mused, "but it's hardly a discussion topic, is it?"

"Though it's quite obvious Narcissa isn't just another girl." Sylvain waved a hand. "This is going to be hard if your experience in these matters is... quite limited. Lucky that I'm much more intelligent than you."

"Ha ha." Even so, Lucius's grey eyes stared at his friend as Sylvain began to explain.


	7. The Newbies' First Mission

_The Newbies' First Mission_

A few days later, Lucius and Sylvain Apparated back to the Dark Lord's hideout, as their Marks burnt black. "Who knew," Lucius gasped, holding his left forearm, "this could hurt so much?"

Sylvain laughed grimly. "Don't be a pansy," he said shortly. "They'll be worse things to come." His vigilant eyes spotted the entrance of Voldemort's hideout, concealed behind two especially large and foul-smelling Dumpsters. "There it is, Malfoy. Let's get going."

This time, no one met them at the door. Pushing back the rubber curtains, Lucius and Sylvain hurried inside.

The Dark Lord was in his usual room, sitting at his chair as if it were a throne. The two boys bowed their heads, dark and blond, as they entered, and knelt at the foot of their master, kissing the hem of his robes. "We are here, my Lord," Sylvain said firstly – it was him who had told Lucius the type of greetings attributed to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort's lip curled. "I see you have learned of the greeting procedures from your father, Nott," he said in reply. "Iohann has taught you well."

"Thank you, my Lord," Sylvain said, bowing his head.

"And you, Malfoy," the Dark Lord's head swivelled to face Lucius, whose eyes lowered. "How are you?"

Lucius wasn't sure what to answer. Why was Voldemort asking, anyway? He was quite certain that his master didn't give a damn about how he was doing.

"I am doing well enough, my Lord," he said finally.

"I see." The Dark Lord got to his feet, urging his servants to do the same. "Malfoy, Nott: I trust that you have met my other Death Eaters?"

Sylvain and Lucius nodded; the latter winced internally when he thought about how Bellatrix's wand had hurt against his cheek.

"Well, it comes to my attention that the bartender of The Furled Cobra in Knockturn Alley is, putting it simply, acting out again." Voldemort stared out of the window. "I have warned him once before that his behaviour is simply unaccepted for a pureblood wizard of his sort – the Mulciber family, as you must surely know, is one of our most prominent pureblood families. We cannot have them associating with Mudbloods, can we?" When the boys shook his head, Voldemort smiled approvingly. "That is why I have sent two teams of my Death Eaters to investigate. I want to send a third, of course – and so Rodolphus will be accompanying the two of you."

The Dark Lord gestured to the shadows, where the dark, thin form of Rodolphus Lestrange emerged. "You know Malfoy and Nott, of course," Voldemort said crisply. His red eyes travelled from Rodolphus to the two boys. "They are new recruits. This is their first mission."

"Ah, newbies," Rodolphus smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Haven't had those in a long time. Follow me, Malfoy, Nott."

Lucius ducked his head and hurried after the older wizard, the world of possibilities spinning in his mind.

Here was the glory that he had joined for.


End file.
